Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to audio tuning and, more particularly, to audio tuning based upon device location.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Touchscreens are known which use capacitive touch sensors. Audio tuning of an uplink audio signal from a microphone is known.